1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device which obtains date and time information from outside, a computer readable recording medium and a date and time information obtaining method.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique for appropriately obtaining highly accurate date and time information by combining a plurality of date and time information obtaining methods is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2002-71854 which is a Japanese patent document, for example.
However, there is a problem that a technique for obtaining date and time information by receiving a transmitted radio wave from a positioning satellite consumes an extremely large amount of electric power compared to other date and time information obtaining methods and increases the load on electronic devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device, a computer readable recording medium and a date and time information obtaining method that can obtain information necessary for obtaining an accurate date and time from a positioning satellite while suppressing the increase in power consumption.